


Follow My Lead

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: There's a change in the air just like the turning in a dance.TajiHana Day 3 Prompt: Dance - verb. move rhythmically to music, typically following a set sequence of steps.





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing something in first person for once so we shall see how this came out.

“I can’t do this.”

“Sure you can!”

“No, Tajima,” I say as the panic begins to well up inside me, “you don’t understand.”

Tajima huffs as he folds his arms behind his head, looking over me carefully. “So you’re just going to give up just like that?”

It was a simple question but it still managed to irk me. Tajima knows how much I despise losing, so of course he would mention something like this. “No.” Although I deny it, and I don’t want to give up, there’s a hesitance in my voice. “But I didn’t ask for this.”

I wave my hand toward the board beside us without looking at it. Not that I had to. The images and words are already ingrained in my mind. The bulletin board lists those who have been cast into our year’s play. My stomach churns just thinking about it. 

“So?” Tajima is rather unfazed. I tell myself it’s because he’s not the one that’s been thrust into a role and not because Tajima practically has nerves of steel. How many times did he go up to bat in a situation that made my skin crawl just thinking about it? One too many, my mind supplies bitterly.

But this was different. “I didn’t even audition.” I press my lips together to keep from pouting and cross my arms in front of my chest. I want no part in this play. I’m not an actor. My sisters might be, but not me. Shouldn’t the part be given to someone who actually wants it?

Tajima hums as he looks over the board with curiosity. His eyes take in every name and role supplied. His lip quirks every now and then, and although his eyes shine with amusement, his lips never form a full smile. he turns back to me with a wicked look. “Lead male role.” He states this and then proceeds to give me a once over. “The girls probably decided on that one.”

He’s probably right, but there’s another reason why I don’t want to take part and it’s no doubt the true reason for the smirk that’s slowly spreading across his lips. “Just say it.” I grumble and close my eyes, having enough of this torture.

“If it means anything, I don’t think Sakaeguchi asked to be the female lead.” I squeeze my eyes tighter and take a slow breath to calm myself. This whole thing is a disaster. Why would they allow the student body to vote for the two lead positions? “What are you supposed to be performing anyway?”

“It’s a version of Cinderella someone from our year wrote.” I’m being cast as the part of the Prince and Sakaeguchi somehow ended up as Cinderella. It makes absolutely no sense.

“I bet all the girls want to see him in that dress.” I haven’t opened my eyes yet, but I can hear the amusement in his tone. “They were actually talking about how they thought he’d look cute in a dress. What better dress than Cinderella’s? I wonder if he knows already. He’s probably in the bathroom.”

He’s rambling, but the words bring out a strangled laugh from me and I finally open my eyes to look at the board. “This is a disaster. They’ve chosen two of the worst people for multiple reasons.”

“Well,” Tajima begins and looks at me with his intense gaze, “I think they got one right.” I feel heat spread across my face as Tajima stares at me, but it ends with his smirk. “Sakaeguchi will definitely look great in a dress.”

With a shove to his shoulder, I turn and start down the hall, ignoring Tajima’s complaints and promises of him joking. “Come on, Hanai! You’ll be fine!” He tries to assure me but I already feel sick to my stomach. “Is it because Sakaeguchi’s a guy and not a girl? Afraid of a little kiss?”

I can’t tell if Tajima’s asking as a joke or seriously. Actually, now that I think about it… that had never crossed my mind and the female lead being Sakaeguchi did not bother me as much as it probably should have. “No,” I find myself saying. I had already been told I would just have to kiss his cheek. I am actually glad that it’s Sakaeguchi because I know he won’t make the situation unbearable.

“Then what?” Tajima presses a little more trying to get something else from me. Even if I ignore him, he’ll just keep asking until I finally give in.

“I can’t dance.” The response is mumbled to the point that I can barely hear it myself, but Tajima stops walking beside me and I just know he’s giving me this judging look. I take two more steps to steady myself before looking back at him.

He has a look of disbelief but there’s nothing judging in his eyes. “Really?” His voice sounds equal parts confused and shocked. After a nod, he lets out a short laugh. “Why didn’t you say so? I can teach you!”

“You?” Now I’m in disbelief as Tajima nods furiously. “You know how to dance? You know it’s ballroom dancing, right?” It wouldn’t really be a surprise if Tajima knew how to dance. He seems to be good at a lot of things especially something requiring physical activity. Like his soccer skills, he could probably be one of the best soccer players around if he wanted to be. Dancing, for some reason, just didn’t seem to fit Tajima’s style.

He shrugs at the question. “I have two older sisters.” He says this like it should be enough of a response and doesn’t elaborate.

It’s frustrating sometimes when Tajima pushes and pushes, but when it’s time for him to answer questions, he doesn’t always give the same amount back. It leaves me feeling at a disadvantage, but in the current situation it’d probably be the best to learn from Tajima than someone else. “Alright, fine.”

Tajima cheers at my response and before I can say or do anything else, he’s running down the hallway. I call out to him, but it’s no use. He’s already out of earshot, and I’m left to worry about my predicament on my own again.

* * *

The small gym is empty first thing when the bell rings. There’s about thirty minutes before any sports teams come in to use the area. It’s almost eerie how every little scuff of my shoe sends echoes throughout the room.

Tajima bursts into the room loudly as is Tajima’s usual fashion, startling me and sending my heart racing. He’s dressed in his practice uniform just like me and a second later Sakaeguchi stumbles into the room in the same attire. 

Sakaeguchi looks about as well as I expected him to. His face is pale and he looks seconds away from throwing up his food as he wipes his hands anxiously on his pants. I try to joke about our situation but we both end up laughing awkwardly.

“Okay!” Tajima claps his hands together gaining our attention. “So now we teach you both how to dance! Now get into position.” I turn toward Sakaeguchi, but he looks just as lost as I feel. I raise my hands, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. “Here.” Tajima’s hands guide us into the right position. My one hand holds one of Sakaeguchi’s and my other rests on his shoulder blade while Sakaeguchi’s rests on my shoulder. “There.” Then Tajima moves Sakaeguchi slightly to the side. “This is how you need to stand so you don’t step on each other.”

“It doesn’t seem so hard.” I say as I look at the position Tajima placed us in. At least there’s space between us and it’s not awkward. Sakaeguchi even nods in agreement.

“Now what do we do?” Sakaeguchi asks. His voice no longer wavers in his anxiousness and he seems rather comfortable with himself and the situation. It’s honestly a relief because now I feel my own shoulders sag.

“Now,” Tajima says with that ever present glint in his eyes, “you learn the dance.” He walks over to me and stares intently and I’m forced to suppress the shiver threatening to run over my skin. “You’re the lead because you’re the Prince, so Sakaeguchi is going to follow you.” I nod and see Sakaeguchi do the same. “You just need to think ‘1, 2, 3′ over and over and move in a square.”

Sakaeguchi nods, but I’m completely lost. “Wait, what?” I ask, making Tajima grin and Sakaeguchi laugh. The laughter makes me think that Sakaeguchi has somewhat of an idea to what he’s supposed to do. The realization that they both know more than me hits me and I feel my face flush in embarrassment.

“We’ll show you,” Tajima says as he pulls Sakaeguchi towards him. I watch as Tajima takes up the position as the lead dancer. “You step to the count of ‘1, 2, 3′ in a square. Watch.”

Tajima begins by leading Sakaeguchi smoothly and slowly to allow him to get used to the movements. My mouth falls open and I close it quickly as I watch them easily dance to Tajima’s soft counting. This is not what I expected. On the field, Tajima was strong, agile, flexible… I could go on. I just never expected him to have this sort of grace. I can’t take my eyes away from them as they seem to glide even though I know they are only moving in a small space. There’s a poise or perhaps it’s the presence they seem to have. I can’t tell what it is.

“Got it?” Tajima’s question pulls me from my trance and I feel a rush of embarrassment at being caught in a daze. I nod because I think I understand the basics of the dance now. Tajima and I switch positions so that I’m dancing with Sakaeguchi, who gives me an encouraging smile. “Remember: 1, 2, 3.”

On Tajima’s second count, I begin. I count along in my head as I move. I can’t keep my gaze up like Tajima did and I’m trying to picture a small box below my feet. I stumble a little, knocking my knee into Sakaeguchi’s. I mumble an apology. “Hanai, it’s okay.” He says it like he can see my rising panic, which he probably can.

I can’t do this. I’m not a dancer. I don’t understand why I have to do this when I didn’t want to in the first place! Tajima should just be the male lead in the play instead. He has the presence and the look. So what if he isn’t tall? Anyone would willingly follow him, including me. Why do I-

A clap startles me and I notice Sakaeguchi giving me a concerned look. “You alright?” He asks. Tajima is right behind him frowning in my direction.

Letting go of Sakaeguchi, I take a step back and wipe my clammy hands on my practice pants. “I’m fine.” I mumble, hoping the shakiness isn’t apparent. The panic is still rising and I stare intently at the floor, wishing for it to pass.

A hand appears in my vision. Looking up, Tajima is there with a smile and twinkling eyes. “May I have this dance?” The question pulls a weak chuckle from my lips. What an absurd question, but he’s standing there waiting patiently for my response.

Placing a hand in his, I laugh again. “Sure, I guess.” His grin brightens as he pulls me closer. He holds my one hand up and places my other on his shoulder. I frown as I realize he’s putting me in the position of the female role. “I thought I was supposed to be leading.”

Tajima looks up at me without concern like this is the most obvious solution to my problems. “You need to know what it feels like.”

“What what feels like?” I can feel the frown deepening as I try to understand what he means. I try to take a step back, but Tajima holds me firm. He’s a lot stronger than he looks sometimes.

“What it feels like to be led.”

He looks at me with determination. “Um…” Before I have a chance to respond, Tajima’s already moving. I stumble slightly at the abruptness but he keeps me stable with his hands.

The movements are slow but steady like he had done with Sakaeguchi. I can hear him quietly whispering the counts under his breath. I try to look down at our feet to memorize the steps, but Tajima pulls me closer, forcing me to look at him. “Just follow my lead,” he says instead of telling me to keep my posture.

I nod and that’s about all I can do with how close Tajima has us. With every step, our practice jerseys brush and I can feel the heat of his body. It’s almost too distracting. “Follow my lead,” he says again and I frown. That’s exactly what I’ve been doing, but this time, Tajima turns us and we’re no longer just confined to the small box. It feels like we’re truly gliding around the gym.

I find myself smiling and almost laughing at how easy Tajima makes it feel. He brings us to a stop, grinning as well. “See? You can do it.” He says with a grin, but I shake my head, knowing it was because Tajima was leading. “Now, it’s your turn.”

I turn to Sakaeguchi, but I notice that the other has disappeared. “Where’d Sakaeguchi go?” I look around the empty gym, but there’s no trace of our teammate.

Tajima waves the question away. “He went to practice.”

Practice? “Oh god! Practice!” Are we late? How long have we been dancing? I turn to rush through the doors. I can’t be late to practice. As a captain, I need to make sure everyone is prepared by the time Coach arrives! “We have to go!”

My attempt to leave is stopped by Tajima’s hold on my arm. I look back. I know I could easily pull my arm away because no matter how strong he is, I still have an advantage but I wait to see what he wants. His eyes still have an intensity to them but are now tinged with worry. “We need to go. I’m captain,” I say when Tajima remains silent.

“Sakaeguchi and Abe can handle it.” Tajima’s right but I have a team to lead. They rely on me. My concern must have shown on my face because he continues. “Coach knows. This won’t take long. I think you’ll get it this time.”

“But don’t I need Sakaeguchi?” I ask but I make no move to leave with those eyes fixated on me. They hold me in place, entrance me.

Tajima tugs on my hand. “Dance with me.” Another tug and I slowly - hesitantly - move into place. There’s an odd buzz in the air. Tajima softly whispers, “5, 6, 7, 8.” I know it’s my cue to move but I’m frozen again. I’m not a dancer and I don’t have the skills Tajima has. I’ll make a fool of myself. What if I trip him or step on his foot. “Hanai.” I look up from the floor. I hadn’t even realized I had looked down. “Lead me.”

There’s no count this time and he waits patiently. Then I move. At first, I’m awkward. My steps are jerky but Tajima easily keeps up with me with his quick reflexes. I never stumble or step on him. It gives me a little more confidence. My body relaxes under his touch and our movements look more like the dance it’s supposed to be instead of a jumbled mess of limbs. 

I glance at Tajima and his eyes hold excitement and pride. My confidence rises and I begin turning us so we’re moving in a circle rather than a stiff square. It feels natural, and a happy chuckle escapes me.

“Twirl me!” Tajima says through his own chuckle.

“What?” I ask, thinking I heard him wrong.

_“Twirl me!”_ He says again. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do but I try my best. Thankfully, Tajima takes control of the spin but at least I know enough to pull him back in.

He lets out a breathless laugh like it’s the most fun he’s had all day, and I notice when he’s back in my hold, he’s standing much closer than before. Our jerseys are in constant contact, legs grazing now and then as we fall back into step. Tajima’s hand on my shoulder is higher - closer to the nape of my neck. My own arm wraps tighter around Tajima in response.

There’s an electricity in the air that’s punctuated with each breath we take, and I find myself locking my gaze with Tajima unable to look away. He’s always had that effect on me. 

Somewhere along the line we stopped moving and our dance is no more than an intimate embrace. I lace my fingers in his and pull our entwined hands against my chest. I have no idea what I’m doing but it feels right in this moment and Tajima is looking at me expectantly, waiting for what will come next. But not even I know. Usually the roles are reversed where I await Tajima’s next move, and I am highly aware this is uncharted waters for me.

Before I can decide what to do or say, laughter and voices are heard outside the gymnasium. A team is coming in to use the space. Without a word, we separate and gather our things, and we are out the other doors before anyone arrives.

The heat of the afternoon warms my skin as we begin our walk down to the field. It’s quiet between us and I’m still thinking about what happened just before. I need more time to process everything, so to fill the air I say, “thanks.” There’s so much more I want to say, but I don’t know where to begin.

“You’re welcome.” Tajima’s voice doesn’t hold the excitement from moments earlier. Part of me almost thinks he sounds disappointed.

That thought brings about me next question. “Do you think we could practice again?”

I glance and see that bright smile again. “Yeah, I think we could do that.” I grin back as the field appears before us. The team is warming up and no one says anything about our late arrival. Tajima was right about Sakaeguchi and Abe handling things on their own. I glance at Tajima once more and feel like something has shifted between us. I’m not entirely sure in what direction we are headed but excitement blossoms in my chest just thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very aware that this scenario would probably never happen (I'm talking about the whole getting cast without auditioning) but it's a story and I couldn't help myself. Also Sakaeguchi. My son. My precious, precious boy. I love him so he had to make an appearance. And I 100% believe he would look amazing in a dress.


End file.
